


Work In Progress

by catnip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnip/pseuds/catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transition takes a bit of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work In Progress

The air smelled burnt and it was making her nauseous. Derek had said that in time she would get used to the heightened sense of smell. She opened the windows upstairs but that seemed to make it worse, the night air scents mixing in with everything else. At least it would keep her parents from thinking the house was on fire.

With toilet paper stuffed up her nose and an ice pack on her neck, Erica sat down on the edge of her bathtub. With her free hand she tugged at the ends of her hair. This wasn't turning out like how she expected. She had the new found confidence, she had watched tons of tutorials on youtube, and she had come home with two bags full of supplies.

Now she was remembering why most of her days were spent in messy ponytails. Genetics had not been kind to her.

No matter. This was a new start in all the ways. She was a werewolf now, and she would be damned if she couldn't at least learn to conquer her unruly hair. Taking the ice pack off her now calmed curling iron burn, she tossed it in the sink along with the useless nose plugs. Hands on the edge of the counter she looked into the mirror and over every inch of her face.

“You're gonna finally show them what they have all been missing, baby.”

She clicked her tongue and tried again.


End file.
